Before the Hero
Last part is Aether Hero The dark entity watched the hero exit the realm and into the overworld. Strangely enough, the black fire had gone out, but since the forest was gone the fire must have been too low on fuel to continue. The entity was able to see that although the hero was strong enough to pass the mind tests, he was still in shock at the recent events which had transpired. The hero leaned against a large rock nearby and brought out a cantine filled with water so that he could quench his thirst. Sweat practically flowed down his face as if it were a raging river. The hero had grown weak and weary due to the physical and mental stress placed upon him. The entity took the opportunity to materialize inside the hero's mind. He had to find it. The motivation for the man who had risked so much to save his world. He had to know what made him so strong. The entity sifted through memories and thoughts and ideas. Thousands of images and dreams which flashed through the hero's head, all accessible to the entity. The being grinned and found a memory from years before. Prior to the hero being recognized as a true hero. Even before he dreamt of becoming one. He saw the hero in a dark room. A single dull light swung from the ceiling, slightly illuminating the iron walls and portraits which aligned them. The hero sat in the middle of the room, his legs crossed and arms folded. He appeared to be looking down at the floor. His face was expressionless. Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the room. "Arise. For many long years, you have served us dutifully. You have kept your many promises and fulfilled every contract you were ever required to, and for that we are grateful. Now, you have one more job to do. Just one more before you get to go home." The hero didn't dare look up. He just kept looking at the ground before responding in a soft, yet firm voice. "Please... you've kept me here for so long. I just want to see her again. My family... I understand what I did was wrong. Just please let me go." Again the voice within the darkness responded. "Didn't you hear me? I just said you had one more until you were done. Everything will be ok if you do this. Your debt will be repaid, and maybe you'll learn your lesson. That you'll stay out of my gang's affairs and keep quiet. Got it." "I understand," The hero responded. The entity exited the memory. Even he was stunned. What had the man forced the hero to do? The entity simply had to know. It scrolled through many more memories before stumbling upon the one after the previous memory. The entity stepped into the memory and found himself entering a cold, wet night. Rain clouds were scattered about in the sky, and the water droplets from above beat down upon the ground. The entity found itself in front of a warehouse in the middle of the street. It could hear noises inside and was about to enter before it stopped. The entity noticed a man approach the building. Upon further inspection he found the man to be none other than the hero. It watched the hero open the warehouse doors and enter. The entity followed him and entered as well. It was a completely bare space. No furniture, no lights. The only light available was that of the moon's rays shining through the crevices in the wooden walls. In the center of the room sat a single chair. It seemed as if a stray ray of light pointed towards it, and in the chair sat somebody. Their wrists and ankles were strapped down to the chair, and a brown sack covered their face. They appeared to be unconscious, their body slouched and relaxed. It wasn't until the hero got closer to them that they stirred and heard the footsteps approaching. A muffled whimper could be heard from the person. As the hero walked forward the entity saw a man in a suite emerge from the shadows. He approached the hero and extended his hand. Hesitantly, the hero shook it and smiled slightly. A hoarse voice erupted from the man's throat as he began addressing the hero. "Congratulations, for after this favor your debt shall be paid. After this all past history and ties will be cut between my organization and you, and never shall you have to pay any more in compensation regarding your actions. Your duty to us expires after tonight, and I wish you the best from now on." The man handed the hero a long steak knife and motioned his hand towards the person in the chair. One final time the man spoke. "Remember, don't even try to attack me. You know the consequences if you do... and I don't think you want that, do you?" The man backed up towards the exit of the building and eyed the hero closely. As the hero got closer to the person the whimpering grew more frequent. It was very obvious to the entity that a gag of some kind had been in place. Bringing the knife above his head, the hero then brought the knife down upon the victim's cranium. The body shook violently as a sick crunch could be heard. The chair and the person fell to the ground. The hero kicked the victim in the ribs and then brought the knife down again. Each time he pulled it out, the knife bloodier and bloodier. The body was seizing and the thrashing about. Finally, the movement ceased. The hero looked back behind him and much to his surprise the man watching was gone. Regardless of the mess before him, the hero smiled. He had been taken in by a mafia organization for brutally murdering several of their thugs. He had been forced to kill over and over in order to return the favor, and finally, he could go back to his family. He lifted up the sack off of the person's head and screamed. There before him sat his pregnant wife who he had hoped to see at the end of the nightmare. Her face had been turned to mush but the hero could still recognize his beloved. The hero crumpled to the ground near her body and wept. Tears ran down his cheeks as he yelled into the night sky, unable to feel anything but despair. And as the entity saw this he smiled. The hero's true reason for protecting wasn't really for the people who resided there, was it? He just wanted to forget his past and make up for what he had done. For killing so many innocents, which eventually lead to the death of his wife. Could it be selfishness? Was his willpower only as strong as his self-pity? Perhaps... but the entity still had to make a choice and fast. Even if the hero wasn't truly worthy of the disease and sickness within the entity, he could feel the power and energy eating him alive. He could only stand it for so long, and he needed a worthy hero to help execute his plan. The entity exited the hero's mind and into the outside world. It looked down at the hero at rest, his chest slowly going in and out as his breath slowed even more in his slumber. The entity tapped the spear and armor adorning the hero and witnessed a bright glow of light. The hero had proven himself mentally capable, and with the limited time the entity had, he had to act fast. As the bright light faded the entity saw what he had done. The armor which had previously been diamond was now ruby, and the spear glowed with a powerful enchantment. The entity only had one last test for the hero. One that would test his ability in combat with his newfound armor and weapons. The hero would face one of the greatest, if not the greatest threats he had ever faced. For the entity would clash with the hero and see how truly powerful and worthy the hero was. And if everything went according to plan... well, that would be revealed in time. The entity retreated to the farlands, leaving a trail of darkness in his wake so that the hero could know where to go. It was the only place left for the hero's trial to end. A land where reason has no reason, and reality doesn't exist. A place where up is down and time stops altogether. The entity smiled as it approached the land where men went to perish, and where demons and horrors unimaginable to man were born. He cackled into the approaching night sky as the greatest monstrosity Minecraft had ever faced awaited the hero. Next part is The Entity and Hero Clash - Part One Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Icydice Category:Hero Series Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Long Pastas